


Stereo Hearts

by stellarseung



Category: ITZY (Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, OT8, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Show Choir, Slow Updates, and that’s on periodt, but hes not creepy istg, but hush, but less toxic, chae and jeongin are unproblematic, danceracha as the unholy trinity, everyday is roast jisung day, hes like rachel berry, jeongins in a wheelchair, jinyoung is the teacher, jisung is lowkey annoying sorry, lowkey a glee au, oh wait i forgot to say, on hold cuz i don’t have a plot line yet, or Bi, or lesbian, the result of my insomnia, these tags are a mess, those apply to different ppl, yeji is whipped, yugyeom is lowkey sue sylvester i-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarseung/pseuds/stellarseung
Summary: In which overly emotional teens who like to sing about literally everything come together in a club.or the stray kids glee au ft. a lot of other groups who also have pretty interesting plot lines- (i guess.)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Stereo Hearts

A glittery pen hit the sign up sheet hard, not wasting any time to write down a name. _Hwang Yeji_ , the messy signature wrote. Yeji, a motivated yet laid back girl who knew she could get work done. Yeji thought she had _star potential-_ star potential that she wasn’t planning on wasting.

The soft thud of her shoes was the only sound echoing through the auditorium (besides the mumbles of the piano man behind her, but she wasn’t paying attention to him). She stood behind the mic stand with a smile.

“Hi my name is Hwang Yeji and I’ll be singing ‘Wishing On a Star’.” She cleared her throat and the man started to play the piano.

Yeji sang like she usually did- (...which was usually in the shower, but who’s keeping track of where?) great. By the time she took her last breath, the teacher- who’s name was Mr. Park or something- gave her a small smile and spoke into a separate mic.

“Nice, Yeji. I’ll get back to you on the results,” he said as if he had many options to choose from in the first place. Yeji was _definitely_ making the cut. Maybe he was trying to make himself feel better because of the lack of signups so far.

Yeji nodded at him and thanked the piano man before she made her way backstage.

( **♪♪♪** )

Another pen found itself against the signup sheet not long after. The signature _Kim Seungmin_ was written neatly in black gel ink. Seungmin was sure he was going to make it into the club- (ignoring the fact that only _one_ person had signed up by lunch) it was a given. 

The neatly dressed boy stepped across the stage, the quietness of the auditorium should’ve been intimidating, but the young man confidently strode to the mic stand. 

Park Jinyoung cleared his throat and gestured for the student to introduce himself.

The latter cleared his throat after he had finished adjusting the stand to his height. “I’m Kim Seungmin and I will be singing ‘You Were Beautiful’.” 

The older man motioned for him to start when he was ready, so Seungmin took a deep breath, which cued the piano man. 

Jinyoung already knew that the boy would make it when he sang his first word, so he just sat and listening for anything that could be corrected.

Once he had finished, the boy opened his eyes again and stared at Mr. Park with anticipation. He was sure he did good, but people could definitely be better, _right_?

The teacher gave Seungmin an encouraging smile. “You did well, Kim. I’ll post the list by Wednesday.” The young man nodded and took a deep breath before he left the stage- the stage where he felt _oh so_ comfortable.

( ♪♪♪ )

A pair of feet made their way to the signup sheet a day later, pushing a boy in a wheelchair.

_Lee Chaeryeong_ signed her name with a regular old number two pencil, making sure to write the name _Yang Jeongin_ in the space right below it. 

The pair had been friends since they were small children. They had always sung fun little duets with each other but thought nothing of their obvious vocal talent despite their parents’ constant praise. But then they’d seen that the Glee Club was holding auditions- they _had_ to go.

First was Chaeryeong.

She shyly walked to the center stage and adjusted the mic stand so it was lower. Mr. Park’s stare was kind and unjudging, so she didn’t rush or panic. Once she was finished, she stood up straight and flashed a smile.

“Hello, I’m Lee Chaeryeong and my song today is ‘Silly Boy’,” she said proudly into the mic.

The music started and she took a deep breath and started.

At this point, Jinyoung wasn’t even worried about talent. Chaeryeong had an amazing voice; a little more work and she’d be fine. He was just worried about the numbers- whether or not there would be enough people.

Not long after he had finished writing down notes on Chaeryeong, someone else was coming onto the stage.

The boy wheeled himself onto the stage and moved to the mic, noting that Chaeryeong must’ve lowered it so it would be easier for him to reach. He gave Mr. Park a shy smile, his dimples, and braces on display and began to speak.

“Hi my name’s Yang Jeongin and I’ll be singing ‘Lonely’,” he said, clearing his throat before the piano intro started.

To say that Jinyoung was surprised would be an understatement. The emotion the young boy sang with was great- especially for someone his age. The teacher couldn’t help but be shocked (and thankful) by the talent that he already had within the first two days of the auditions.

Jeongin reached to put the mic back on the stand, almost making it fall over in the process, then shot both the piano man, Wonpil and Mr. Park a smile before he wheeled himself backstage, where an excited Chaeryeong was waiting. 

Jinyoung definitely left the auditorium that day with a huge smile on his face.

( ♪♪♪ )

A more timid, less motivated, _but_ equally talented pair of feet walked by the signup sheet next. They walked passed it, seeing the paper, then backtracked and stared at it. _Was it really worth it, though? Really?_

The dark-haired boy sighed and ended up signing his name below ‘Yang Jeongin’.

_Seo Changbin._ Extremely talented; grew up in a family full of musicians who played almost every instrument he could think of. He was never into the instruments, though. He liked to write songs. 

His best friend would probably be joining too, so why not suffer through more of the younger boy? 

When he walked to center stage, he looked out at Mr. Park, wincing when he was momentarily blinded by the lights harshly shining down on him. The teacher gave him an amused look and gestured for him to introduce himself.

“Uh, hi. I’m Seo Changbin and I’ll be singing ‘Universe’,” he mumbled, inhaling before the piano started.

When he was done he was slightly nervous- mostly because universe was just a random song he had chosen and quickly printed the sheet music for. He hadn’t _actually_ practiced the song, so it obviously wasn’t as good as it could’ve been.

But instead of giving the boy criticism, Mr. Park gave him and proud smile. “Nice job, the results should be up by tomorrow.” 

Changbin nodded and thanked Mr. Kim, _the piano man_ before he walked backstage.

_Huh, maybe he wouldn’t regret auditioning._

( ♪♪♪ )

A pair of heavy boots stomped over to the signup sheet not long after Seo Changbin wrote his name, the owner of the boots held a glittery black pen in his hand and a folder of lyrics and sheet music in the other. The last name was signed on the signup sheet.

_Han Jisung._ Also extremely talented. Very smart and funny, but also _very much_ bullied for all of the above. He didn’t let it bother him. People were most definitely intimidated by his talent- because he was arguably the most talented person in the school and he wasn’t going to let anyone tell him otherwise.

Han Jisung strutted onto the stage, passing Wonpil the sheet music on his way to the center. He immediately took the mic off of the stand and gave Mr. Park his best smile before he spoke quickly.

“Hi my name is Han Jisung and I’ll be singing ‘My Answer’,” he said, waiting for Mr. Park to nod before he cued Wonpil.

The piano intro started and before Jisung knew it, it was over. Wonpil’s hands left the keys and Jisung blinked, waiting for Mr. Park to give him any type of feedback.

The latter simply smiled at Jisung. “Great job, Han,” he started, pausing to write down something. “The list should be up by lunchtime.” 

The blonde boy nodded, slightly disappointed with the lack of positive feedback _or_ criticism, but he really wasn’t _that_ surprised. This was only an audition after all. He put the mic back on the stand before he thanked Wonpil and moved off of the stage.

( ♪♪♪ )

If _Bang Chan_ had to describe himself in one word it would probably be patient- or tired. He was patient while explaining different techniques to the freshman and he was patient in class when he occasionally tutored students.

But now, he couldn't find it in himself to be patient. A teacher, the choir director, Chan assumed, was bothering him about joining some singing club.

Sure Chan had nothing against anyone who was in the club, and he _did_ make music and write lyrics _very_ often, but that didn't mean he wanted to be in the club. He was sort of busy anyways.

“C’mon Chan, we need a lead singer and I know you can sing extremely well,” Mr. Park said, he seemed kind of… desperate so Chan figured that no one had signed up yet. “I won't even make you audition.”

Noticing the student’s hesitance, Mr. Park spoke up again. “It’ll look good to be involved in clubs when you’re trying to get into college.”

Chan paused for a second, then finally nodded, figuring that maybe he could actually _use_ his music for something. “Fine,” he sighed.

Mr. Park grinned and let Chan walk off to his locker, where his boyfriend, _Lee Minho_ was waiting. When he stopped in front of his locker, Minho looked up from his phone.

“What was that all about?” He asked, smoothing out the creases in his red jacket.

The boy in question just sighed and waved a hand. “He wanted me to join some club and i did cause i figured it’ll look good if i did,” Chan answered, putting one of his books into the red locker.

Minho gave him a confused look. “That’s the choir director, right? He runs that club.”

The older nodded, “Yeah, what about it?” He asked teasingly, wrapping an arm around Minho’s shoulder as they walked to the cafeteria together.

The taller just shrugged. “Nothing, you just never told me you were into music…” he mumbled, beginning to pout slightly, making Chan laugh.

“My bad. I guess you could say I’ve loved music since i was a kid? My voice is pretty good I guess.” Chan removed his arm from Minho’s shoulder so he could open up the door. He ended up holding it for two more groups of people, but Minho waited for him.

“I bet your voice is amazing,” Minho said, poking the his boyfriend’s side once he sat down. 

Once Chan had moved to get both of their lunches (despite Minho telling him he was fully capable of doing it himself) the two spots beside him were taken. 

_Hwang Hyunjin,_ Minho’s best friend since they met at a dance academy as children. And _Lee Felix_. Their meeting with Felix was years later as the boy had moved from Australia. Their parents all became best friends, so it made their friendship a little easier.

Felix slightly ruffled the Minho's hair, making him swat his small hand away. “We just popped by to say that _Coach Kim_ extended our practice to six-thirty today and tomorrow,” he said.

“Yeah, he got mad at Principal Park and he’s punishing us for his anger,” Hyunjin snorted, feeling irritated by the thought of their late practice.

Minho nodded, sighing. He was planning on spending extra time with his cats today but that would have to wait until he was done with practice _and_ homework.

“Great, bye!” Felix called, grabbing Hyunjin and pulling him away when he saw that Chan was coming back.

Chan say back down beside Minho, placing the younger boy’s tray beside him. “What did they want?” He asked before he took a bit out of his food. The food was _supposedly_ all organic yet it all tasted like shit.

“We have late practice today and tomorrow.” Minho sighed yet again and opened the water bottle that Chan had also gotten him. 

Chan made a noise of acknowledgement and finished chewing before he spoke. “That sucks, make sure you sleep well tonight, then,” he mumbled, reaching over to fix a strand of hair that was out of place. 

Minho’s face flushed at the older’s proximity and nodded his head and he gave Chan a kiss on the cheek before he started to eat his food.

( ♪♪♪ )

Somewhere in the school was Han Jisung and Seo Changbin. 

Jisung was searching his locker, _probably for some sheet music_ , the older thought with a smirk. He was muttering something about some song that he had sang _amazingly_ the previous night. Changbin really wasn’t listening though.

The slightly taller boy suddenly moved back from practically being inside the locker with a grin on his face. “Aha! Here it is, you should sing this, Binnie-,”

His locker was slammed shut with unnecessary force, making Jisung jump. The latter turned to the team he _just knew_ were waiting. 

Most of the members of the swim team were nice, but of course, every bunch has it’s bad apples. Those bad apples happened to be the people who just _loved_ to torment Jisung (and really everybody but this was about Jisung, _okay?_ ). 

Kim Homin, worlds most annoying asshole and the rest of his dumb posse. They all held the cup of the substance that everyone in the school dreaded. It sucked because Jisung felt like his outfit looked good.

One of them shoved Jisung into the locker, which really did nothing because Jisung wasn’t- in any way- afraid of them. The insults they threw at him went in one ear and out the other (or at least most of them did. Some of them damage his pride-). But this time they didn’t say anything, they just threw the cold slushie into their faces, leaving the cups down at their feet.

Changbin just groaned and he shook himself off. 

Jisung huffed. “One day they’ll be bopping to my music and if I ever meet one of their ugly asses at any of my concerts they’re getting kicked out,” he muttered, wiping the red slushie off of his face.

The older sighed and placed a hand on Jisung’s wet shoulder. “Let’s go get washed up,” he said, leading the blue haired boy to the restroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you made it to the end of this mess, then congrats !! 
> 
> idk what possessed me to make this, but depression and insomnia made me watch glee at least 10+ times in the past two years so i thought, why not do this ? 
> 
> i dont know if i'll actually finish this, but if ppl like this,, then i will-? i need feedback to live, mate.
> 
> anyways,, i hope you guys are staying safe and healthy !


End file.
